Untitled
by MyShipsAreSinking
Summary: Not everything is exactly what you may think it is sometimes, and sometimes you can surprise yourself, so why can't Aradia even begin to understand what just happened? Aside from the obvious; that she enjoyed it just as much as Vriska did. Oneshot, Aradia/Vriska, kind of an AU/AR, really really OOC But I'm not even sorry.


"I still don't see why this is necessary Vriska, we clearly hate each other and this is honestly beginning to feel like a waste of my time just agreeing to come here with you." The curly haired troll dully replied to the other, clearly unamused with what she was obviously planning. The other turned around to catch the the Aries's grim gaze. At that moment she really took in the other's appearance, from her gentle waves of black expanding around her head to closely fall around her waist; to her curvy figure, with large breasts to match her thin waist and firm, round hips. "What are you looking at Vriska?" The troll she was currently scrutinizing had apparently caught her gaze. Letting a smirk rise on her thin blue lips, she let out a dark chuckle. "Checking you out of course." A small cackle joined with the chuckle after she finished the sentence, throwing much needed sarcasm to cover the fact that she had been indeed, checking the shorter one out.

With a roll of the eyes, Aradia shook her head plainly and looked back to see the other's firm stare begin to falter, turning suspiciously softer. "Vriska I must say that you are being fucking weird and it's honestly beginning to scare me shitless." Aradia allowed her plump, lipsticked lips to turn upwards, showing a small bit of emotion. Quite unusual for the woman, to say the least, but Vriska took in as much of it as she could, trying to save that memory for the pain that was sure to come in the near future. She knew who that smile belonged to. She knew who had won the shorter girl's heart. She hated him. "So how are you and Sollux going?" She asked dryly, not letting her charade falter as she said it in her everlasting sarcastic happiness that was laced in her voice. "I just know it's going greeeeight, isn't it?" Vriska said this in the same way, albeit allowing herself to throw in extra sarcasm, knowing well how things would turn out in the end. One thing about Vriska was that she always got what she wanted, even if it wasn't clear to the naked eye. Many would say she got the opposite of what she desired but she knew otherwise. Vriska was a master deceiver, she was a trickster and a good one at that. Her desires were almost always mistaken for something other than her true want or her real intentions.

Aradia quickly raised her head, a light red blush dusting her creamy grey cheeks as she opened her mouth to speak but only let out a few spluttered "I… You... Him... Um..." She mentally smacked herself in spite of the way Vriska was now grinning sadistically, planning ways to destroy Aradia's life further. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Vriska, but all I know is that there is no way you are going to get what you want, a rise out of me. Vriska I'm honestly not sure what the fuck you have against me or why you make it your life's goal to terrorize me, but it isn't going to work." There it was again. "And you know what I want so well, don't you Aradia. Of course, everyone thinks they do. Because I'm just that transparent with need to destroy leaking off me in a purple aura, is that it?" Vriska spit out venomously, a shine of amusement flaring through her black pupil, standing against the anger and hatred that was plain as the moon in the way her eye twitched and her stare tensed.

Aradia once again reddened, confusion rising in the pit of her stomach as she let her glare drop and her irises fall to her black converse. "W-well, it's just that you're always doing things to hurt people, especially me... And Tavros... But aside from that Vriska, you make everything you want apparent. We all know you wanted Tavros, you fucking lusted after him Vriska, but you knew that wouldn't happen, you know he has feelings for Gamzee that surpass friendship." Suddenly Aradia felt slightly bad for saying this so gravelly, never considering that it might hurt the blue blood. Wait. Why should she feel any shred of rare emotion for the blue spider? She had made her life hell since... Well since always... Shrugging those awkward thoughts aside she continued, "Why can't we just stop all of this, we could be friends Vriska..."

Vriska sneered and in one motion was inches away from Aradia, standing there with her trademark smirk once again filing the line against her perfectly blue lips. She could hear Aradia gulp from the intensity of the situation, an action Aradia might soon regret as it only fueled the fire in Vriska further. _Might r__egret_. It was then that Vriska's grin turned into a firm line, pressing her lips in a tight poker face. She studied the girl beneath her, watching for any sign of movement or any sign of Aradia noticing her facade slip from beneath Vriska's expert grasp. "Well shit." She finally spit out in a rushed spurt of words, seeing Aradia's plump red lips form into a small 'o'.

Aradia never was a stupid girl, she was always one of the most intelligent, but today, everything in her mind changed in the short matter of an hour. She had always guessed what everyone else thought of Vriska, but never had she seen such a pitiful look in Vriska's eyes. In a matter of seconds, lips crashed against hers with a much powered force. At first Aradia struggled, wrapping her slim fingers into knots in the other's hair and pulling tightly. Earning a slight moan from the other, Aradia immediately released her grasp, looking up at a quite blue Vriska as her mouth was violated, the only thing she could think of were the blue lips against hers and the purple color that was currently beginning to be created in the touching of lipsticked lips.

Before she could begin to enjoy it, a tongue forced its way into her mouth, licking at the dormant one sitting plainly in the red-blooded girl's mouth. And then there was a pricking of jagged edged teeth against her lips, a fire beginning to burn through her body and they bit harder, drawing blood. Aradia releasing a light whimper, shuffled in an uncomfortable feeling of pleasure edged pain. The Aries suddenly couldn't control herself as she lunged into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Vriska's neck, her tongue springing to life in a clashing battle of dominance with the other's, a steamy combat in which tongues wrestled in a pool of each other, and teeth clashed in growing aggression.

Before long, the Scorpio reigned control of the other and soon her mouth was separated in a teasing way, neither of the girls being fully content. Vriska pulled away completely and licked the blood off, her smirk growing as she got up and began her way away from the red faced Aradia. Trying to make sense of what just happened, Aradia bit her lip, her head was spinning and she contemplated if she was awake or if the rush she felt was real. Unbeknownst to Aradia, that had just happened and yes. She did just fully enjoy that.

**A/N how do I even OOC**

**I'm not even sorry. **


End file.
